Book I: Re-Live the History
by Silent Anu
Summary: Butterfly Effect states that "Even the smallest of changes can have a very large non-linear impact that can change the course of the universe forever." What impact would those small change will have on the Code Geass timeline? What would have happened if he meet a certain red head years ahead of time or if he lost more than just his mother. Lelouch x Harem. AU. Gamer Ability.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, that right belongs to Sunrise and Ichirō Ōkouchi. If I did, Kallen and Lelouch would be a thing by the end of R1, but alas not every wish can be fulfilled. **

* * *

It was a beautiful evening, blue scattering all over the sky, sun bestowing its rays of bright light and a number of white clouds blocking some of those rays to make a perfect climate for a picnic. The cold light breeze in the time of summer didn't help either. You couldn't even blame if someone dozed off under the shade of a tree in such a weather.

Surrounded by green mountains, with an equally majestic stream of pure, clean water coming from them near which rests a small welcoming village, far far away from any jungle of concrete or vehicles, connecting houses only by medieval stone paved roads. The nearest town with a population of over a thousand people would take one over six hours to reach by a horse cart.

Within this village, we found a young man in his late teens or early twenties walking steadily toward his destination. The man was dressed in a normal white full sleeved shirt with patches of dirt here and there, a bit ragged black pants paired with sneakers, nothing too fancy to show; he was carrying a grocery bag in his left hand. Going back home after a long day of work in his small field and solving some issue in the village.

"Good Afternoon chief,"

"Greetings chief,"

"Please thank madam for yesterday chief,"

He greeted them back as he continued on his path with the ever-present smile. His home was a bit bigger than the normal two-story house as it also housed a very homey pub ran by him and his wives.

The man sighed and entered the building, "I'm home." He greeted.

And made his way to the kitchen to store the grocery for tonight's dinner in the refrigerator. All chores done for the time being, he moved to the living room and finally slumped on the soft and comfy couch.

"It's so hard to take care of such a large house all by myself. Why did I even agree with them for this?" the man said to no one in particular, in a weary tone.

Taking a few minutes to rest and controlled breathing, he sat straight, gaze toward his television.

He felt nostalgic seeing the innocent and feminine look. He was quite a changed man now-a-days; the face which would strike fear in the depth of his enemies' heart if they saw it in the battlefield was now adored and revered by everyone surrounding him.

Why you may ask? Why would one of the most wanted person in the history of mankind be doing so far from any major civilization? The answer is not so complicated as it would seem, he was tired of boredom when he heard a village was in the brink of bankruptcy. So he moved here, he thought it would provide him with a challenge. To see if he could or couldn't save the village. It took him about five years with his laxed attitude to transform it to one of richest among the nearby villages, even though the population was still under two hundred. And hence, he became the chief of the village or village head, whatever you would like to call him.

This is what he and his wives do now a day, moving from one place to another constantly, never staying more than ten years at a single place. Sometimes as just students, sometimes as rich successful teenagers or sometimes if anyone of them felt adventurous they would just try to live like primitives in the middle of a dense forest.

'_Ah, the curse of immortality.'_ But nonetheless he wouldn't trade it for anything else. After all immortality have its fair share of benefits, ask any mortal if they could have continuous sex for an entire week without any friction burn.

So here he is; slumped on the couch, lost in thought about why he was doing the job of multiple people by himself? '_Ah, yes. Because the girls thought it had been a while since they had one of their alone time by themselves.'_

The man rested there, relaxing his body. Though he did not needed that due to his special circumstances but he like to feel normal every now and then.

Time flowed, sun at the end of the horizon glowing a fiery orange when his eyes finally opened to check the time, "I should really start cooking before _she _calls and start eating my head for forgetting dinner."

He made his way to the kitchen, took out the groceries and meat from the refrigerator he bought few hours ago and get to work.

"Seriously though, I'm an immortal, it doesn't even matter if I eat or not." He said out loud while caramelizing some onions masterfully. Although it was also very endearing, to think about him so much despite knowing what immortality can do.

_Ping!  
_**Cooking Skill leveled up!  
Cooking Skill Lvl: 196 (0%)  
The skill for creating food by mixing and matching ingredients using various methods. It may or may not create a disaster depending on your level.**

The man closed the prompt with a wave of his hand. With so many years of hearing the same notification sound again and again he became numb to it. He did a wry laugh at the ridiculously high level of that particular skill. It didn't help that in his married life only he can cook anything gourmet and the girls refuse to learn anything intricate or require finesse.

Soon the sun completely disappeared into the horizon and moon rose in the dark sky, illuminating the night with its tender rays of blue.

By that time, dinner was ready. On a mahogany dining table, sat a white ceramic plate decorated with soft and juicy medium-rare grilled steak with garlic chive butter, caramelized onion and asparagus on the sides. He always loved himself a good cut of meat.

Before he could start, his phone started ringing.

'_It must be her.'_ He thought and made his way to the living room to check the call and as he predicted, it was from Kallen.

"Hello, Lelouch speaking."

"Have you had dinner yet?" came a stern female voice from the other end of the phone.

"What is this dearest? No 'how are you?' or 'I missed you.' straight to if I had dinner or not?" Lelouch teased with a smirk.

"You know it's not even 24 hours we last saw each other, right? Plus, we'll come back by tomorrow." came a deadpan reply.

He hummed, "But that doesn't mean I can't miss you." She may sound tough, but that's only because she cares for him so much.

Kallen sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I miss you too. Now back to my question, did you ate? And I swear if it's like the last time when you didn't eat for 2 days because we weren't there to remind you; I'll punish you myself and believe me when I say, you wouldn't enjoy it." She threatened.

"D-don't worry, the dinner is ready. I was just about to start." Lelouch stuttered.

He still felt a shiver up his spine recalling the past. She may care for him but sometime one just don't want to upset the red head. She can look very polite and at times even innocent but one should not be fooled by her looks, she didn't earn the moniker of "Red Satan" for nothing.

Even their neighbor and patrons of his pub fear her more than him, especially after witnessing an incident with their own eyes. One day few teenage students came to the village from the city for some photography project and decided to have dinner at their pub. Few of them couldn't keep their hormones in check and tried to flirt with the beautiful red haired waitress to bed her. Well, Lelouch couldn't blame them. He's no longer a teenager and he still couldn't keep his hands to himself when in bed with her.

Anyway, when Kallen ignore all their attempts to woo her, the bunch thought it would be a good idea to force themselves on her and harass her. The bunch couldn't be more unlucky, if they had done this in any other place they may be able to get away, but not here. The red haired former knight threw their order on their face and proceed to beat every single one of them. As the final result they had around a dozen broken bones, black eye and concussion.

On the side note, he had nothing to do with the expulsion of said students from their university.

"Good, after all I don't want my dear husband to starve, do I?" Kallen teased, pulling him out of this thoughts. He could practically feel the smirk from here.

"Kallen, come here quick." He could hear a familiar voice yell from the other side.

"Sorry Lelouch I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow." Kallen bid her farewell.

"See you tomorrow and enjoy your stay." Lelouch replied with a smile, before cutting the call.

"I should finish dinner before it gets cold." He mused before making his back to the table and start from where he left off.

After the hearty meal, he washed the dishes and other cooking utensils with his high leveled dish washing skill. HIs house has a dishwasher, but his skill was way more efficient than that foolish machine.

Lelouch laughed hollowly, "Why am I competing with a dishwasher?"

He sighed and walked to his master bedroom, which was way too large to him alone.

Not wanting to sleep alone for the moment, Lelouch advanced to his study table instead. The table was covered with piles of books on many different subjects, be it literature, science, history or even obscure subjects like myths. Some books new, some not so and some more than a couple of centuries old among the pile. If any reputable book collector or archeologist saw them in a such a condition, they might have a heart attack.

But those were not what he was interested in, "I should start with my project before the deadline." Lelouch pondered as he sat on the chair opened up a word document on his computer.

He watched the blank document for a while, collecting his thoughts, reminiscing the past before coming to a decision.

"Okay then, let's write down the true history of human kind." He said in bemused tone, before throwing his hands on the keyboard of the electronic machine. His fingers flying over the buttons like master violinist playing a Stradivarius.

* * *

**Prologue**

_I went by many different names throughout the long history that I lived, some very influential and some not so. But the name that I prefer to be called and given to on my birth is Lelouch Vi Britannia, once the eleventh prince, seventeenth in the line of succession and ninety-ninth Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. This name or the Empire may not mean much in the current period, but once was the time in history where this name held a great deal of power. After all I'm the one who did the unfathomable, the incomprehensible, the dream that many had throughout the history of mankind but none to succeed. The dream of ruling over the entirety of the world, albeit at a great cost._

_Alas those were of the past, we'll talk about them in later chapters. At present I have different titles and duties that come along with them like the Champion of Dimensional Supervisor, Guardian of the 'Collective Consciousness' and few others._

_Now, you may ask why such a person is writing a book? And the answer is quite complicated. In few years me and my wives are planning to leave this place once and for all. Where are we going? I don't know either, only Aalin know. You may know her by her title the 'Dimensional Supervisor' or you may not even know who she is. If you ask me I would say the less you know her the better, she is just a giant headache._

_My wives always complain about constantly moving from places to places, but at the end of the day they understand that people would start asking questions about why we still look the same for the last ten years or so._

_Moving from this village would be especially hard considering how close to some of the villagers they are. And how much they love the pub we open on a whim for keeping a front to our monetary solution. Even though we are never in the need for any monetary support. I guess benefits for once conquering the world and having a dimensional pocket with practically infinite size called __**[Inventory]**__._

_To be honest, I'm myself very proud the pub. It is easily the best pub in this area, if not the entire country. We have everything a homey pub would ever need you just name it, good beer – I would argue we have some of the best bear, environment – our pub is so comfortable you would even forget you're not at your own home. And most important of them all, food – I can guarantee you our pub serves food that are multiple grades above even what a three Michelin stars restaurants can ever serve you. Especially Pizza, courtesy of our resident green haired witch. Although she can't even boil an egg to save her life and her cooking skill is still at level 6…. even after living for hundreds of years._

_Yes, even I felt flabbergasted sometimes and wonder how she does that. But due to her lunatic like obsession over pizza, even my Gamer ability rewarded her with __**[Pizzamanic] **__Title. And I'm not kidding when I say, that ability is very overpowered in context of cooking. Even I can't make better pizza than her, even though my cooking skills way outlevel hers._

_If you still don't believe me, once C.C felt a bit adventurous and made a pizza with spinach and pea sauce, topped with mashed potatoes, beans, cream and reindeer and crocodile meatballs. I didn't even knew we had reindeer and crocodile meat in our pantry, on second thought why do we have them in the first place? AND the patrons loved that horrendous abomination of a thing once called food. So yeah, I think you get the idea._

_And here I go off on a tangent again, Apologies._

_Where was I, ah yes. I have to wrap-up everything before leaving and that also include the Knight Order I created long ago. I have to pass its leadership to a competent Knight. And unlike me, those knights of mine are as mortal as a normal human can be._

_Early humans were very stupid creatures, signs of which could still be found in the current age and I'm very sure it would not seize to exist in the future. In fact, I would argue that the number of them would increase. That would be one of the reason humans were so bad at storing history before the invention of written means. Even then, many would flare the original happening to suit their own taste or fantasy._

_So as we know, more the time progress more the history got distorted. Especially if there is a decree forbidding anyone from creating any written or digital file of how this Order came to be, under what circumstances it was created and most of all, the question that every single human on the planet seeking the answer to, "The Great Puzzle of Human Origin"._

_After my departure, the position of the leadership would be chosen by an artifact created by yours truly. The artifact would scan the whole sub-consciousness of the candidates and if deemed worthy, the person would be granted the position of the leader and this book with that._

_Within this book contains the deepest and darkest secrets of humanity and mine. The true history of humanity, riffled with violence and blood. And to know the real me; scheming, manipulative and ruthless leader of an organization who kicked off a World War while remaining in the shadows. How from the horrendous bloodbath and conflict came the peaceful era of tranquility and prosperity._

_Whoever read this book in the future, I forbid you from ever showing this book to anyone else, this is for your eyes only as the leader. Few pages alone could cause a massive unrest within the society, so let's not even talk about what the entire thing could do. I even shudder to think about it._

_Hmm, so where to start? Kamine Island? Chinese Federation? Knights of the Round? How I became a Guardian? Choices, choices. I think I should start from the very beginning._

_Yes, let's start from there. The very beginning, the point from where the chaos started, after all even the stars must die to give birth to the new one. Old life goes extinct and gives rise to new beings. Before something new can be created, the old must go. And just like that before eternal peace can be achieved, a great war must be fought._

* * *

**_Let me know, what you think about this in reviews._**

**_And don't worry, the gamer ability will follow the rules of Code Geass universe. So, no supernatural powers like chakra, mana, ki, or one-shotting a Knightmare frame with a single punch. These restrictions give me some great ideas to make it interesting in other ways._**

**__****_Anyway, I deeply apologize if there are still some grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language but I'm trying to improve it._**

**_Until next time, Kreta signing out!_**


End file.
